Murmurs of the heart
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jenny had her heart broken by the very man who is now her boss. She feels she can never trust a man again let alone let herself fall in love. Will meeting a handsome silver haired, blue eyed man change her mind.AU Jibbs slight Tiva & McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a sort of AU story where Jenny has Gibbs's position on the team. Jenny and the Director who I have made up have a romantic past that ended with Jenny's heart being broken so she doesn't feel she can trust men anymore let alone let herself fall in love. But will meeting Gibbs change that?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Daniel.**

Murmurs of the heart 

Special Agent Jenny Shepard once again found herself sitting at her desk in the middle of the pitch black in the middle of the bullpen, the only light coming from her desk lamp.

"Damn you DiNozzo" she cursed her senior field agents name one more. Being the leader of the MCRT had its perks: the higher pay, the better cases to lose herself in and challenge her and her team every day, but she hated that she had to review every single case files that her team had written before sending them to the Director.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he was the biggest ass whole she had ever met. Daniel Davis the man who bullied his way to the top, not caring who he hurt or whose heart he broke. The man had once been her partner in more ways than one, she had been young and foolish, swept away but his light blond hair and mysterious dark eyes.

The man whom had left her in a foreign city for a promotion only to find six months later that he had in fact been having an affair with Jenny without her even knowing, he had had a pregnant fiancé at home and soon after he had left Jenny was married to her. Daniel was the man responsible for Jenny not being able to trust her heart to anyone since.

Sighing she tried one more to decrypt the hieroglyphics that Tony called hand writing, at least Tim and Ziva's hand writings were ledge able and they handed their files in on time un like her senior field agent.

Jenny cringed as her eyes stung as a result of being strained and tired, she was getting older, she felt she would be forever alone.

Her mobile began to ring making her pick it up off her desk and check the caller ID, happy to find that it was Abby, the bubbly Goth she considered one of her best friends "Hey Abs" She greeted with a slight smile.

"Jenny, you have to get to Bethesda hospital like now" the Goth screeched.

"Why, whose hurt?" Jenny asked already out of her seat and scrambling to grab her gun and badge.

"Ziva called Tony fell down a flight of stairs at the apartment and they think he's broken his leg but they won't tell her anything and now I'm here and so is Ducky and I think Ziva's close to pulling a paper clip on one of the doctors" The usually plucky Goth began to ramble.

"I'll be there in fifteen Abby, hold Ziva down if you have too" Jenny grabbed her brown leather jacket off of the back of her chair and ran towards the elevator with only one arm in her sleeve.

"Jenny are you at the office again?" Abby asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone in their tight knit group knew a little about Jenny's past with Daniel and knew she worked late and hard so she wouldn't have to think about any of it and it worried all of them.

"Abs not now, I'll see you later" Jenny sighed with frustration before putting the phone down and shoving it in her pocket.

As she promised fifteen minutes later she skidded into the waiting room just as Ziva was about to lunge at the tall dark haired, kind of bony looking man "How's Tony?" the redhead asked making Ziva stop in her tracks.

"I do not know, this…" Ziva glared at the doctor "Person won't tell me anything because I am not family" she growled "I've already explained that I am his girlfriend" the Israeli's temper began to worsen.

"Well I am" Jenny lied making the doctor turn to face her "I'm Tony sister" she lied once more.

"No you're not" the doctor glared at her.

"Fine" Jenny huffed making her fringe go up out of her face "I'm not, but what I am, what we all are" Jenny pointed to her friends and team mates "Are special agents who hold guns, so if you don't tell us how Tony DiNozzo is we will get very angry" the redhead threatened lifted her jacket slightly so he could see her gun, see she meant business.

"Dr Gelfand" a voice boomed from the door way, all but Jenny turned to face the owner of the voice "You can go, I'll deal with them" the man spoke once more.

Jenny then turned and as if in slow motion, her eyes met a tall, handsome, well-built man, salt and pepper hair begging her to run her hands through it, but what got her the most were the shocking baby blue eyes, she had never been attracted to blue eyes before but his were so amazing she couldn't help but stair at him.

It was only when Ducky spoke did Jenny realise she was practically drooling over this man, "Dr Donald Mallard but you may call me Ducky" the ME offered his hand to the other Doctor.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Gibbs head of orthopaedic" he took Ducky's hand and shook it.

"How's Tony?" Abby asked from her place in-between Tim and Jenny.

Gibbs gave the women a small smile, seeing how concerned she was for her friend "He's got a broken leg like we suspected, he'll have to have a metal plate put in, I'll perform the surgery in the morning and then he will have to stay overnight and then as long as someone is will to stay with him and makes sure he comes for his check-ups then he should be free to go"

"Can we see him?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded before walking out of the room and motioning for them to follow him.

Jenny though, was glued to her spot still in shock, a jab in her side made her turn to find Abby grinning at her "Close your mouth Jenny your drooling" she giggled before skipping off to catch up to Tim.

"I am not" Jenny protested following her friends, little did the redhead know but Gibbs felt the same way about her.

TBC…

**What do you guys think, should I bother continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr DiNozzo is just through that door" Doctor Leroy Jethro Gibbs explained as they reached the hospital room "He should be awake but he might be a little out of it, I had to put him on some heavy pain killers for the leg"

Ziva nodded before she along with everyone else but Jenny barged into the room, more like tumbled.

The Israeli went straight over to her boyfriend's side and placed a kiss to his forehead and took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

Meanwhile Abby let out a sob as she took in the sight of a pale looking Tony laying in the bed with his leg bandaged and raised. Tim noticed this and pulled Abby into a hug and let the Goth burry her face in his neck.

Jenny stopped before walking into the room to face the hunky doctor "Thank you for what you did earlier"

"It was nothing" Gibbs gave Jenny a soft smile, he found her stunning, she was beautiful and from what he had heard already she could stand her ground and didn't back down easily "If you need anything I'll just be out here" he assured the redhead, Jenny gave him a soft smile to match his before giving him a small nod and walking into the room.

Gibbs turned and leant against the wall and took a deep breath before pushing himself off and walking over to the nurses' station.

"Jethro" the nurse looked up and smiled at him and began to twirl a piece of her blond hair in-between her fingers and biting her lips as she practically undressed him with her eyes "I was wondering if you would like to get a drink after your shift?" she asked.

Gibbs sighed, many of the nurses tried it on with him but he just wasn't interested "No thanks Shirley, I'm working till late"

"Maybe next time" she looked at Gibbs with hope.

He gave her a small very fake smile before walking off, he walked around the corner and found his friend Dr Tobias Fornell talking to Dr Todd Gelfand. "What you guys talking about?" He asked as he approached them.

"Todd here" Fornell motioned to Gelfand before continuing "Thinks he has a chance with this hot redhead he just met"

"I was just wondering if I should ask her out" the younger man tried to justify his actions as a blush rose on his cheek.

"You mean the one that from the waiting room?" Gibbs asked feeling almost annoyed or angry, he wasn't sure what he was feeling or why.

"Yeah" Todd nodded with a grin "Do you think I have a chance?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"If she's as hot as you say she is, you should go for it" Fornell encouraged him

"She is" Gibbs mumbled to himself.

Fornell turned and looked at Gibbs suspiciously "He should go for it" He stated before pushing off of the desk he had been leaning on and standing up straight.

"Ok, I'm gunna do it" Gelfand puffed out his chest and walked off to find her.

"You ok Jethro?" Tobias asked now they were alone.

"I'm fine" Gibbs nodded.

"Really because it seems you aren't too happy about Todd going after the redhead, you like her too?" he asked shoving his friend a little.

Gibbs shook his head before walking off.

Back in Tony's hospital room…

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asked softly stroking Tony's head as his eyes fluttered open.

Jenny closed the door softly behind her before taking off her jacket and putting it on the chair in the corner before sitting on it.

"Zeevah" Tony grinned up at the women he loved "You're so beautiful have do you know that?" Dr Gibbs wasn't kidding when he said Tony would me a little out of it.

"Yes Tony" Ziva soothed rubbing a hand down Tony's face and pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"Is he ok?" Tim asked

Tony then noticed the other people in the room "McGee, lovely lovely sweet McGoo" Tony began to ramble.

"Oh God" Tim shook his head meanwhile everyone else bit their lips to stop the laughter escaping.

The knock at the door made everyone turn to find Todd Gelfand's head popped around the corner "Uh Ms" he said looking at Jenny "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment"

Jenny looked at the Doctor concerned, she sighed it probably had something to do with earlier, "Sure" she gave him a weak smile before getting out of the chair and slipping out of the door and into the corridor.

"What can I help you with Doctor…" Jenny trailed off.

"Gelfand, Todd Gelfand" he blurted out not able to keep his eyes off of Jenny, of her figure "And you are?" he asked.

"Special agent Shepard" she introduced herself "Now what seems to be the problem?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot lightly.

"I was wondering if you would like to grab dinner with me sometime or something?" he asked all nervous and jittery. Jenny didn't like this man, he hadn't even gotten her name and was already trying it on, he was coming on way to strong.

"No" Jenny shook her head "I'm sorry but no" was all she said, why bother thinking of an excuse she thought it didn't matter her answer was no.

She gave him an awkward smile before walking back into the hospital room.  
"What was all that about?" Abby asked turning to face her friend.

"He asked me out on a date" Jenny stated with a disgusted look on her face, she had never been so creped out by a man in her life well other than when she saw her boos who used to be her lover.

"What did you say?" Abby asked getting a little bit excited.

"I said no" Jenny assured the Goth, "Look it's late and I'm gunna go, I'll come by and see you tomorrow" The redhead smiled to her senior field agent. "Bye guys" she gave her friends a smile.

"Night" they all yelled before letting her go.

Minutes later Dr Gibbs walked in "Good to see your awake Mr DiNozzo" Gibbs nodded noting the young man was wide awake "I'm Doctor Gibbs, I'll be operating on your leg tomorrow morning" And then Gibbs explained the operation in a little bit of detail. "Do you have any questions?" he asked once he finished.

"Uh no" Tony stifled a yawn.

Abby felt tired too so turned the arm chair to sit down when she noticed Jenny's brown leather jacket on the arm of the chair "Jenny left her jacket" Abby sighed picking it up.

"Should I go after her?" Tim asked.

"No" Abby stated turning to face Gibbs as an idea hit her "Doctor seeing as you were about to leave could you go to the car park and see if you can find Jenny, you know the pretty redhead and give this too her?"

Gibbs wasn't sure why the Goth was asking him, but yes the redhead was pretty and who was he to say no. "Sure" he nodded taking the jacket before walking out of the room.

"Why on earth did you do that Abby?" Ziva asked in a humorous tone.

"Jenny likes him" Abby grinned evilly.

Jenny was just about to reach her car when a cold breeze passed her sending a chill down her spine, crap she'd left her jacket behind, she sighed debating whether to go back for it or not, could she last the freezing cold drive home? Probably not.

She turned on her heels only to be met by the sight of the hunky, silver haired doctor coming towards her with the brown jacket she wanted in hand. "You left this behind" he breathed handing it to her.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled taking the jacket and putting it on and shoving her hands in the pockets to keep them warm.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded

Gibbs nodded "Well then I'll see you tomorrow Mrs…" he trailed off.

"Miss" Jenny stated "Jenny Shepard but you can call me Jenny" she smiled once more.

"Jethro" Gibbs smiled. The redhead nodded her smile growing a little bit more before she decided to be bold, she pulled out a business card from her pocket, one spare that just happened to be there "Here's my number…if something happens to Tony or you need me for something" she quickly explained.

"Right" Gibbs nodded "See you tomorrow…Jenny" he gave her a smile that made her knees weak before turning away and walked off in the direction of the hospital.

Jenny turned biting her lips to keep the smile from turning into a grin, she then pulled her phone out of her pocket and noted that she had some missed text messages. They were from Daniel, he was asking where the case reports were, the nerve of that man she thought. They were due in the morning and knowing the dick head he wouldn't let her be a little late, so it looked like she had to spend the rest of her night and some hours of the morning doing reports.

TBC….

**Kind of crap, please review and give suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun rose and birds began to chirp their heavenly morning bird songs Jenny Shepard was still at her desk fast asleep at her desk in fact. After she leaving the hospital with that stupid grin on her face she had come back to the bullpen to finish the reports in time for them to be sent to the director but had ended up falling asleep before she could sign the last one.

The sound of the ding of the elevator arriving and opening on the bullpen floor made Jenny jerk up out of her sleep, carefully she peeled off the piece of paper that was stick to her face, wincing slightly at the small amount of pain.

Once she got her bearings, where she was, why she was there Jenny groaned in frustration "Oh No" she groaned one more burying her face in her hands she'd fallen asleep at her desk that was the third time this week, her neck was killing her.

She coughed clearing her throat before remembering the files, quickly she grabbed a pen and scribbled her signature on the last couple of pieces of paper before grabbing them and making her way up to the director's office, hoping the odious man wouldn't be in yet.

But it obviously wasn't her morning, when she reached his office she found his office door open and Daniel Davis sat looking at his own reflection checking his teeth and fixing his hair, how she had ever thought she loved that man was beyond her.

"I have the case reports" Jenny spoke making Daniel almost jump out of his skin, slowly he turned to face her.

"Oh Jenny its just you" the sandy haired man placed a hand on his chest in an effort to calm his beating heart.

Jenny nodded before walking over and throwing the files down on his desk before she turned on her ridiculously high heels to walk away but he stopped her. "Wait Jenny, I want to make sure it's all here" he used his charming tone, it used to have such an effect on her but lately not so much.

The redhead turned and glared at him "On the job its special agent Shepard" She growled at him.

"Really" he looked Jenny up and down, her skinny work trousers showing her long legs perfectly ending in her trade mark high heels and her shirt curving on all the right places and her hair was just begging him to touch it "What about off the job?" the director asked suggestively.

Jenny walked straight up to him and leaned forward her hands flat on his desk, she looked him straight in the eyes "There is no off the job"

"Really, you're a good agent Jenny, especially _undercover_" he trailed off suggestively bating her to give in.

"Don't make me file a sexual harassment charge" She stated threateningly her green eyes meeting his muddy brown "Now get your eyes off of me and back on you wife" without taking her eyes off of his she reached out and turned the white picture frame holding a picture of his wife and their four children to face him before pushing off of the desk and walking out "Oh and by the way me and my team are taking a couple of days off" then she walked out, they were all overworked and they needed to rest and recuperate.

After she had slammed his office door shut Jenny went straight over to her desk and grabbed her jacket, gun, badge and keys before leaving the bullpen.

The team were sitting nervously in the waiting room of the hospital when she arrived, "Sorry I'm late the director wanted the reports" Jenny explained coming over and sitting next to Tim. "Has there been any news?" she asked.

"Nothing yet but before he went in Dr Gibbs assured us he would be ok" Ziva stated.

"It's just his leg it's not like it is a vital organ" Ducky assured them and they all nodded.

Just as they all settled back into their seats to continue waiting the double doors leading from the operating theatres swung open and Gibbs strolled in pulling off his scrub cap.

Jenny had forgotten how handsome he was overnight, his chiselled feature, shocking blue eyes and his silver hair that was now sticking up from where he had taken off his cap.

Gibbs noticed the close knit group and made his way over to them with a smile "Mr DiNozzo is out of surgery the operation went well, he's been taken to his room, he should wake up soon" he smiled to them all.

"Can we see him now?" Abby asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded "If you need me for anything press the blue button above the bed and a nurse will come tell them to page me"

"Of course, thank you doctor" Ziva smiled politely before rushing off with the rest of the team in toe to Tony's room. Jenny gave Gibbs a small smile and a nod as she walked past not realising she was actually grinning at him until she turned and all most walked into the glass door as it swung closed in front of her but she managed to stop herself and let out a small laugh thinking about how it could have gone, she then opened the door and walked out and tried to catch up to her friends.

Hours later Gibbs was about making the last round to his patients before leaving for the night like he always did, it's what made him such a good doctor, not only did he have great skills but he looked after his patients, he understood that everyone had someone that cared about them, whether it be a big group of friends that where like family that were always there in Tony's case, even when they seemed to have no one, Gibbs knew that in the future someone will love and look out for the person and they depended on him to look after them.

He went into the last patients room, it just so happened to be Tony's, he smiled at the sight of Ziva snoring lightly in the arm chair nearest the bed, her hand holding Tony's their fingers entwined, nothing could break them apart ever.

Gibbs quietly made his way over to Tony's chart and began to flick through it when he heard a soft groan come from the corner of the room, he turned startled, gripping the chart a little harder as the shock set in.

Jenny was slowly waking up having fallen asleep in one of the chairs using her jacket as a blanket. "Dr" Jenny mumbled as her eyes focused on the hunky silver fox.

"Jethro" He reminded her, finding the sleepiness in her eyes every so sweet. She nodded sleepily before stifling a yawn "I didn't mean to wake you" he gave his own version of an apology.

She shook her head "I didn't mean to fall asleep I should really be going" she stood up and stretched out her aching muscles before grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

"You coming by tomorrow?" Gibbs asked moving his gaze from his patients charts for a moment to look at her.

"Might come by in the afternoon" Jenny gave him a small smile "Good night Doctor Gibbs" she walked passed.

"Night Miss Shepard" he smiled and just as she was about to walk out of the door he stopped her "Oh you have pen on your nose"

Jenny froze, he'd had that much of a look at her, her hand covered her nose, she must have had it there all day. The redhead nodded not moving her hand, feeling very embarrassed that he would notice such a thing before walking out, slightly flattered that he did notice.

The Doctor chuckled before putting the chart down and leaving to go him himself.

TBC…

**Suggestions please, how should I get them together?**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have been watching lots of Grey's Anatomy with my sister so I understand a lot more about hospitals and the different levels of doctors. So Gibbs is the head of orthopaedics, Tobias is head of trauma and Todd is a resident, who is on Gibbs's service a lot for a reason you'll find out later on in the story. Enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**I would like to thank TeamCarlisleandEsme8 for giving me this idea. Also to everyone else who did put through Ideas I loved them all and some may appear in the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

A week later Tony got out of hospital on the condition that he would take his pain meds and keep off of active work until he got the all clear.

Ziva made sure that he did tale his meds and Jenny made sure he didn't go in the field and still was stuck behind his desk.

"How's your leg Tony?" Jenny asked as she strolled into the bullpen on Monday morning, giving him a smile.

"It's good" Tony lifted up his trousers to show the carefully made scar. "The pain meds are helping a lot, maybe I could go out in the field today?"

"No" Jenny shook her head "Not until the doctor gives the all clear" Tony pouted and mumbled something under his breath before getting back to work.

Jenny smiled to herself, sometimes she felt like the team's mother and other's she just felt like their big sister, always there to depend on, they were all each other had, they were a family.

She sat down at her desk and looked up and around at her small group in the middle of the bullpen. The redhead looked over at Tim who was typing at rapid speed on his keyboard, his face glued to the screen and letting a small smile appear on his face every now and then, he must be talking to Abby on IM, she thought with a small smile.

Her gaze then turned to the couple in front of her, Tony and Ziva who were making googoo eyes at each other.. She had known from the minute that Tony and Ziva were meant for each other, the teased and annoyed each other enough to make the relationship interests but were also very obviously passionately in love with each other.

Jenny was happy for her friends, they all had found love, love that she was sure would last forever and maybe beyond. But sometimes she couldn't help feeling like an outsider, the one that was alone, the one that they all knew had heartbreak in her life by the very person who was all their boss.

Letting out a sigh Jenny slumped back into her chair, they didn't have a case or any files so it was basically a waiting game, she began to glare at the phone on her desk begging it to ring but alas nothing happened.

The sound of the elevator opening got all their attention, the whole team turned to see who would step out.

Jenny slouched even more in her seat as she saw Todd Gelfand getting off with a brown bag in his hand. "I'm going for coffee" she mumbled getting out of her chair before gabbing her jacket and running off on the opposite direction from were Todd was coming from.

"Dr Gelfand" Tony greeted "What can we do for you?" he asked as the dr came into the bullpen.

The doctor looked around for a moment as if he was looking for someone "huh…Oh, I've brought you more pain medicine, I didn't seem to get you the right amount" he explained.

Tony nodded "Yeah I've run out, meant to phone after work" he gave him a fake smile and took the brown paper bag from his hand, once again he found that Gelfand was looking around the bullpen. "Anything else I can help you with?" Tony asked knowing Todd probably had it planned from the beginning and was using it as an excuse to see Jenny again.

"Where is…Uh…um" Todd pointed to Jenny's now empty desk.

"Jenny" Ziva nodded to the bumbling man "She's gone out and probably won't be in today" she explained "Don't you think you should go back to work?" she tried to get him to leave.

Todd nodded before turning to leave, letting the agent's sit in piece.

Meanwhile….

Jenny walked into her favourite coffee place, she pushed her hair out of her face as she walked in and then looked up and came face to face with the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen, blue eyes she had seen before.

"Jethro" she smiled at the man in front of her, he was wearing his black suit trousers and she could just make out a red polo shirt under his black over coat.

"Jenny" Gibbs smiled looking Jenny up and down, her brown leather jacket open to show her casual work trousers and green jumper, her hair was down framing her face.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Gibbs asked with another smile.

"Sure" Jenny nodded "Unless you need to get back for a surgery or anything?" she asked not wanting to keep him from saving someone's life.

"No, I'm on my break" Gibbs assured leading her over to the cashier to order coffee "I'll have my usual Sarah" he spoke to the young brunet then turned to Jenny "What can I get yah?"

"Black coffee" Jenny gave him a small smile before turning to the women who took down the order before getting started on the coffees.

"Two black coffee's" the barista handed the couple their coffee's before Gibbs handed over some change to pay for them.

"Thank you Jethro" Jenny smiled up at him as they walked away before going to take a sip of her coffee, loving how the hot liquid warmed her throat.

Gibbs was just about to open his mouth to talk when his pager beeped, he pulled it out of his pocket and read what it said for a moment before groaning in annoyance "I'm needed back at the hospital".

"That's fine" Jenny gave him an assuring look, "Thanks for the coffee" she nodded before going to take another sip of it.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked almost shy all of a sudden.

"Love too" Jenny smiled at how cute she was finding him "You have my number, give me a call when you can" she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking out of the coffee shop fully aware he was watching her.

Hours later Jenny was sitting in her lounge staring at her mobile, daring it to ring. She hoped Gibbs would take the hint; he seemed like the type of person who would understand and would call.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door which made her jump out of her seat, she wasn't expecting someone, she got off of her sofa and made her way to the front door.

She checked to make sure her spare gun was in the phone cabinet before going to look through the peep whole of the door, she let out a small smile before unlocking the door.

"Abs, Ziva what are you doing here?" Jenny asked in mock annoyance at the bubbly Goth and Israeli standing on her door step.

"Abby dragged me here" Ziva explained with a smile.

"It's been a long time since we've had a girl night, Timmy and Ducky are with Tony so I thought why not us have a girly night" the Goth explained before stepping into the house and Ziva followed. "I'll set up the first film" Abby suggested going to the living room.

"I'll get the popcorn" Ziva said as she pulled off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"I'll get the wine" Jenny called to them shutting the front door and heading to the kitchen where she got three wine glasses and got a bottle of wine out of the fridge, "So what film are we watching?" she asked walking into the living room where her friends had already made themselves at home, Abby was on the floor cross legged with the bowl of popcorn in her lap and Ziva was comfy on the sofa and had left room for Jenny next to her.

"We are watching 'Made of Honour'" Abby gave Jenny a smile as the redhead passed her a glass of wine and then one to Ziva.

They all got comfy and began to watch the film passing the popcorn around and drinking their wine. The girls liked the time to the three of them, it gave them time to catch up and gossip something they couldn't really do with the boys around.

"So Patrick Dempsey or Kevin McKidd?" Abby asked the women.

"Mmm Patrick or Kevin" Ziva mused "I'd say tall dark and handsome, Patrick" Ziva stated with a small giggle.

"I dunno" Abby sighed cocking her head to the side as she watched the TV "What about you Jenny?" she asked turning to the redhead.

Jenny thought for a moment "Blue eyes" she stated "Kevin" Jenny decided with a small smile

All of a sudden Abby paused the film and turned to Jenny "Speaking of blue eyes" she grinned "Has the silver fox phone you yet?" she asked perching on the edge of the sofa, her head resting on her hands.

"Not yet" Jenny sighed "But come on he's a doctor he's probably still working" she stated.

"He'll call" Abby assured "He'd be mad not to" Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's put the film back on" Jenny smiled, just as Abby reached for the remote Jenny's mobile began to ring. The women looked at each other before laughing.

Jenny took a deep breath before answering it "Shepard" she answered.

"Hey Jenny, it's me Jethro" the other voice came down the phone.

"Oh Jethro, hi, how are you?" Jenny asked looking at the girls with a smile before being drawn back to the conversation down the phone.

"I'm good, been stuck in surgery" he explained "I haven't got much time before I have to go back, so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?"

"Would love to" Jenny answered in a heartbeat. Without a second thought

The sound of Gibbs talking to someone came from the other end of the phone "I have to go can I call you later with the details?"

"Of course, night Jethro" She answered.

"Night Jen" he answered before putting the phone down.

Jenny closed her eyes from a moment before opening them to find her friends looking at her and they were both biting their lips to stop from bursting out laughing "Shut up" Jenny let out a small laugh before grabbing some popcorn and throwing it at them both.

TBC…

**Suggestions on how Gibbs and Jen's date should go would be great.**

**Patrick Dempsey or Kevin McKidd? Who would you pick? I'm with Jenny on it.**

**Lastly please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Come on Jenny he'll be here soon" Ziva yelled in the direction of the redheads walk in wardrobe where she was changing her outfit for the fifth time.

Ziva was sitting on the windowsill looking out to see if Jenny's hot date had arrived as they suspected he would any minute.

Abby was laying on Jenny's king size bed with all the unwanted outfits scattered around her "Come on Ziva, don't te;; me this isn't exciting" Abby squealed but the Israeli wasn't so enthusiastic and just shrugged her shoulders "Come on Jenny's going on a date she grinned.

"I believe she had been on one before" Ziva eyed the Goth, she remembered Jenny telling her about her many failed dates.

"But this one is different" Abby stated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How so?" the brunette asked from her place at the window.

"I can just tell" the bubbly Goth assured.

Finally the door to Jenny's wardrobe opened and she stepped out wearing casual yet almost smart black jeans and a red blouse and matching red heels.

"How do I look?" she asked biting her lip as her friends look in her appearance.

"You look, casual, confident, you look perfect" Abby grinned at her while Ziva nodded.

"And my hair still looks ok" She asked pulling on one of her red locks that were down in a natural curl.

"You look fine" Ziva assured just as an old truck pulled up outside and she saw the sliver haired man get out "He's here" she turned to her friends and smiled.

"You have fun we'll clear all this up" Abby assured Jenny upon seeing the redhead go into panic mode.

"Ok" Jenny nodded taking a deep breath "You two stay up here and don't make a sound" she ordered and both friends nodded just as the doorbell rang.

Jenny checked herself in the mirror once more before walking out of the room and heading downstairs and went to the front door.

She opened it to find Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing on her door step wearing, jeans, shirt with the top of a polo shirt showing from underneath, holding a bunch of orchids "Come on in" she smiled holding the door open for him "You look great" he commented her with a smile "Oh these are for you" he handed her the flower.

"Orchids" she smiled "There my favourite how did you know" she asked with a grin.

"Lucky guess" Gibbs smiled before shrugging his shoulders then turned and grabbed her coat and open for her.

"Thanks" Jenny gave him a smile in return "So where are we going?" she asked doing the buttons of her coat up.

"It's a surprise" Gibbs grinned, he then heard a squeal come from above them, he turned and looked at Jenny and raised an eyebrow, asking what it was.

Jenny took a deep breath before talking "It was my cat" she tried hard not to make it obvious that she was lying.

"Your cat?" Gibbs always knew when people were lying and found it very cute that Jenny was lying.

"Yeah, her names Abby and she gets really excited" Jenny nodded "Shall we go" she took Gibbs's hand and practically dragged him out of the door.

Jenny and Gibbs then made their way over to his truck. He held the passenger side door open for her to get in.

Once Jenny was comfortable in the truck Gibbs went around and got in the driver's side.

He then began to drive them into the heart of D.C before taking a back root to a quieter place, where there was a small secluded restaurant. "I hope you like French food" Gibbs smiled over at her.

"I love French food" Jenny stated in a little bit of shock at how perfect Gibbs was, never had she been on a date with someone who was as perfect as he was.

Five minutes later they sat inside in a romantically lit corner with the menus in front of them. "What can I get you guys to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Bourbon" Jenny asked.

"Make that two" Gibbs added seconds later.

"And to eat ?" the women asked after writing that down.

"Steak au poivre" Gibbs asked.

"Make that two" Jenny added just like Gibbs had moments ago about the drinks.

"Right I'll be back with that" the waitress smiled at the couple before walking away.

Jenny and Gibbs both looked at each other and let out nervous laughs. "So nobody needs you to save them this evening?" she asked leaning forward to him resting her cheek in her hand with her elbow resting on the table.

"Nope, have the night off" Gibbs smiled leaning in closer to her. "And you, no dead marine?" he asked.

"For once no" Jenny smiled at him "So how did you become a surgeon?" she asked.

Gibbs smiled at her "I was in the marines medical core" he explained "Then I got shot in the leg and honourably discharged and still wanted to help the marines so work at Bethesda" he continued just as the waitress came with their drinks.

Jenny nodded "Thought I recognised the hair cut" she explained smiling as she looked at his silver hair that was in a short back and sides style just like his fellow marines.

"Once a marine always a marine" he stated taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Semperfi" Jenny continued.

"Hoo rah" he mumbled into his glass, "How did you end up at NCIS?" he asked.

"Personal reasons" she stated, he automatically felt like he had touched a soft spot "How did you know what NCIS stood for?" Jenny asked remembering he knew what it had stood for.

"Personal reasons" he copied her.

"Ever been married?" Jenny asked, not seeing how a man like him could be single, so charming, so charismatic and definitely very handsome.

"Three times" he stated "Divorced three times" Gibbs added a couple of moments later making Jenny smile. "Same question" he raised an eyebrow.

"Never" she stated just as the food arrived.

They then began to eat in a comfortable silence, Jenny then noticed how he left his asparagus and he noticed her looking at them and him, he gave her a small smile before lifting his plate and pushing the asparagus onto his plate and in return she cut some meat off of her large steak and gave it to him.

Once they were finished Gibbs paid the check while Jenny went to the bathroom when she came back they both left. "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked motioning to the park across the road. Jenny nodded; both didn't want the date to be over just yet.

Jenny shivered a little in the winter cold, Gibbs looked over at her a smiled before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her close to share their body heat, Jenny gave him a small smile before resting her head on his shoulder both feeling very comfortable. Everything just came so natural for them.

To passers-by they must have looked like a couple who had been together for years not the hours they had been. After one lap around, the air began to get colder and they decided like all good things the date had to end.

When they reached Jenny's house Gibbs walked her to her front door, "Thank you for tonight Jethro" Jenny smiled to him "I've really had a great time"

"Me too Jen, we should do it again" he nodded, not really wanting to leave.

Both eyed each other for a moment, Jenny then leant in for the kill, their lips met in a sweet slow kiss, Jenny felt like fireworks were going off in her head, she'd never felt such electricity with someone before.

The couple were disappointed when they need for air over came the want for each other. "I need to go" Gibbs mumbled against her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"You sure?" Jenny asked breathlessly before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I have surgery in the morning, I'll call you tomorrow" he pulled away.

"You better" Jenny called after Gibbs as he walked down the drive to his cars.

TBC…..

**Hope you like this chapter please leave a review.**

**Suggestions welcome as always. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since Jenny and Gibbs's first date and they had gone on two more since then and often 'bumped into each other' at the coffee shop they both loved. Everything was perfect, they were prefect, Gibbs was perfect, He worked hard and a lot of the time but so did she and the small amounts of time when they got for each other was relished.

"So how are things with Dr Blue eyes?" Abby asked Jenny as she sat on the edge of Tim's desk slurping away at her second caf-pow of the day while the other agents sat finishing case reports.

Jenny looked up and gave her friend a small smile "They're fine" she mumbled, a little shy about telling her team, her friends, her family about the man that she was beginning to feel strong feelings for although she was terrified to admit it.

"How was your date on Saturday night?" Ziva asked looking up from the file in front of her, loving the idea of a distraction from the mountains of work they still had to do

"We worked on his boat together, had Chinese, drank bourbon, it was nice" Jenny smiled.

"He has a boat?" Tony asked with a slight snort of laughter.

"Yes, He's building it in his basement" Jenny eyed Tony carefully, daring the Italian to say something horrible about her man.

Tony smiled "How's he gunna get it out?" he asked.

Jenny nodded that was an honest and legitimate question, as for the answer she had absolutely no idea "I dunno maybe I'll have to stick around long enough to find out" Jenny suggested "That is hoping he isn't sick of me already" she added before going back to her work.

"Oh I don't think he's getting sick of you" Abby giggled making Jenny looked up.

"How do you know?" the redhead asked raising an eyebrow at the bubbly Goth.

"Because he's coming straight towards us" the younger women broke out into a grin, Jenny looked over to the elevator where Abby had been motioning and just like she had said Leroy Jethro Gibbs was coming straight towards them, looking sexy as ever in his shirt, polo shirt and trousers.

"Hey" Jenny greeted him with a smile as Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen.

"Hi" he grinned at her in return.

"What brings you to me neck of the woods?" she asked, both ignoring the intense staring from the team.

"There were a mix up with some papers and I need Mr DiNozzo to sign some papers about his release, Dr Gelfand is just one of those useless interns" he added shaking his head before turning to Tony and handing him some forms.

Jenny then got out of her chair and walked Gibbs over to the window "That all you came for?" she asked raising and eyebrow at him.

Gibbs smiled at the beautiful redhead "Gelfand wanted to come and give the forms to DiNozzo but I wanted to come and see you" he grinned before pulling her close by her waist while her arms wound round his neck "Permission to kiss you?" he asked, not sure if it was ok to show a public display of affection.

"You never have to asked" she giggled before pulling him close and running her hands in his hair before kissing him.

Moments later they pulled away because they need air, both couldn't help the smiles on their faces, Gibbs opened his mouth to say something when his pager went off, he groaned before looking down at the machine that was hooked to his belt, "I have to get back, I'm needed at the hospital"

"I understand" Jenny assured him before giving him another quick kiss on the lips.

Gibbs nodded to her "I'll call you later" he assured and Jenny nodded before they walked back to Jenny's team.

"All signed" Tony handed Gibbs back the forms.

"Thanks" Gibbs nodded "See yah guys" he said to the others before turning to the elevator. Jenny sighed as she watched him walk away; she could never get enough of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Special Agent Shepard, can I see you in my office now!" They team and Jenny turned to find Director Daniel Davis was standing on the catwalk in front of the catwalk glaring daggers at Jenny standing below him.

Jenny nodded to him and watched him walk back to his office, "You gunna be ok?" Abby asked, the whole team knew after a night at the bar when Jenny had drunk too much and ended up telling them the story of how her now boss broke her heart and then that's when they understood why Jenny couldn't stand the man.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded before going up the stairs taking two at a time and then headed to the director's office "What can I do for you director?" she asked wanting to get this over with so she could go back to her job.

"What do you think you are doing?" Daniel asked eyeing the redhead evilly.

"Doing my job" Jenny spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"No I mean you and that….. that…man" the director flailed his arms about "You two showing public displays of affection in the middle of the bullpen" he explained.

Jenny eyed Daniel carefully; she could obviously see the jealousy he was giving off "He is my boyfriend" she explained "I don't think anyone other than you really cared let alone noticed" she explained.

"In future Special Agent Shepard, do not bring your dates into work, it should only be the people with the right clearance" he scolded her.

The redhead smiled "Fine" she then turned on her heels to walk away, fully aware that her ex was watching her.

"Everything ok?" Ziva asked when Jenny walked back into the bullpen.

"Yep, he's just jealous" she gave her friend a small smile before going back to her desk.

Hours later Gibbs pulled into his driveway after hours or surgery, all he wanted was to go home and curl up in a ball and sleep, he smiled when he noticed the familiar car outside his house.

Quietly he walked into his house, being careful encase his guest was fast asleep, so he crept slowly into the lounge and through into the kitchen.

He noticed the half-eaten cartons of Chinese food on the side and smiled once more before pulling out a fork from the cutlery draw and eating some of the now cold take-out.

Then Gibbs made his way into the lounge in search of his guessed deciding that they were probably upstairs.

A groan from the sofa stopped him in his tracks, he turned and immediately saw the red hair and knew it was her.

Jenny was curled up asleep on his sofa, her red curls covering her face, carefully Gibbs leant down and pushed them out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Then he stood, debating whether to wake her or not, to leave her on the sofa or to carry her upstairs, stifling a yawn he made his decision and removed his shoes, sock and shirt before grabbing the blanket off of the back of the sofa and being careful not to wake her, laid down behind her on the sofa so he was spooning her and pulled the blanket around them.

Jenny automatically snuggled into him while he wrapped a comfortable hand around her waist and pressed another kiss to her forehead before letting sleep take him, feeling the most at rest and comfortable he had in years.

TBC…

**Kind of rubbish chapter, please review, any and all suggestions welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Gibbs woke to a ray of sun shining in his face, he groaned before raising his hand and pinching in the bridge of his nose before yawning.

He hadn't slept that well in ages, maybe even years. It must have had something to do with the person he shared the sofa with. It was then that he sat up straight and looked around and found himself alone on the sofa.

For a moment he wondered if it had all be an illusion, if he hadn't come home to find Jenny asleep on his sofa. A loud clanging sound from the kitchen made him push off the blanket and get up off of the sofa then head to the adjoining room.

Standing in the doorway he watched as Jenny, dressed in comfortable shorts, an old NCIS t-shirt with her hair tied up in a scruffy bun as she stood at the stove doing something with a pan.

After a moment more of observing her, admiring her figure, how she moved, how her lips tightened when she was concentrating on something, how she looked so natural in his house.

Pushing off of the door frame he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump "Your smart, beautiful and you can cook" Gibbs commented pressed a kiss to her cheek as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Jenny laughed "It's only Eggs and bacon" she shrugged her shoulders as he let go of her before pressing another kiss to her cheek.

"I'm gunna get the mail" he mumbled before turning and walked out of the kitchen, leaving for her to finish.

The redhead nodded before turning around and picking up her coffee and taking a sip as she leant against the counter, she felt almost at home here, with Jethro, waking up with him, cooking them both breakfast, maybe she was getting too comfortable?

Gibbs flipped through the mail as he walked back into the building. He flipped past the bills and was going to stop when something caught his attention, he opened the envelope to find an invitation to the Marine Corporal ball, he got one every year but never went, now he had someone that worked for the navy they could go, he thought.

"Anything interesting?" Jenny asked as Gibbs walked back into the kitchen, while she placed two plates of food on the table and was just about to poor the coffee.

"Bills mostly" he sighed before going to sit down at one of the places she had set at the table just as she sat opposite him and passed him a mug of coffee. "This is good" Gibbs complimented her.

"Thanks" she gave him a small smile before going to take a sip of her coffee and then looked at him.

"Jen" he said getting her attention.

"Mmm" she answered, her eyes still not moving from him.

"You staring at me" Gibbs looked up at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled "It's not every day that I get to sit opposite a handsome man at breakfast" Jenny commented making him smile at her.

"I got an invitation to the Marine Corporal Ball, being a past marine" Gibbs began making Jenny eye him carefully "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?"

Jenny couldn't help but smile, she'd been to many of those balls as security detail for the director, she always watched as women danced with the men they loved, how they would get all dressed up and dance together, hold each other close like they were the only two in the world. And she could always see the love radiate off of the couples as they dance, she'd always been jealous of those women.

"Of course" she grinned at him before leaning over and kissing him lovingly, just as they pulled apart Jenny's phone began to ring, she groaned before getting up and grabbing her phone off the kitchen side "Shepard" she answered, "Right, yeah, ok I'll be there soon"

"You have to go?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow, Jenny nodded before leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Remind Tony, he's got to come for a check-up today" he told her, "See you later?" he asked her as he followed her out towards his front door.

"If the case doesn't take too long" Jenny answered as she shrugged on her jacket, she gave him another kiss before leaving. Both couldn't help the grins that spread across their faces.

"What have we got?" Jenny asked hours later as she walked back into the bullpen after a coffee break.

Ziva turned and smiled at Jenny "It seems that Corporal Johns was lying when he said he didn't know Sarah" she smiled.

"Ok pick her up" Jenny spun to turn to face Tony only to find him not there "Tim go with her" she smiled to the younger man "Tony went to his check up?" she asked.

"Yes" Ziva nodded as met Tim in the middle of the bullpen and then they both left.

Meanwhile "How are you feeling Tony?" Dr Gibbs asked as he began to bend the leg that had been broken.

"Fine" Tony nodded.

"Does it hurt to move your leg?" Gibbs asked eyeing the young Italian.

"Nope" Tony assured popping the 'P'.

"Well by your x-rays and response" Gibbs sighed looking at the x-rays "And the fact you are feeling no pain, I would say your fine to go back into the field" he smiled as he saw the relief on Tony's face.

"Can I have that in writing" Tony asked rolling his Jeans back down "Knowing Jenny she wouldn't believe me if I told her".

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded as he began to write the letter on a spare bit of paper.

"Your good for her" Tony commented "She's happy, I've never seen her happy, or trust a guy" he stated making Gibbs look at him "I mean she deserves to be happy after what that bastard did to her"

"What?" Gibbs asked "Who did something to her?" he asked.

Tony gulped "I shouldn't have opened my mouth, it's not my place.

"Tony if you don't tell me I won't clear you for the field" Gibbs threatened, showing no signs of joking and Tony was going crazy being stuck in the office.

"You can't tell Jenny I told you" Tony began leaning forward on his chair and Gibbs nodded "Jenny used to be the Directors work partner, then they became more than work partners, she left herself fall in love with him only for him to break her heart when she found out he had been cheating on her with the women who is now his wife and she was pregnant at the time" he explained "He soon became the Director and ever since then has been hitting on her and trying to get her back, she never trusted men since him, well not until now"

"Thanks for telling me" Gibbs nodded before handing Tony the letter.

Back at the NCIS headquarters…

Jenny was busy typing away at her computer when Abby skipped into the bullpen "Someone is doing the walk of shame" she giggled.

The redhead looked up at the Goth and smiled before shrugging her shoulders "So you didn't go home last night, where did you go?" Abby asked.

"I went somewhere" Jenny mumbled "None of your business" she smiled at her friend.

"Did it happen to be the silver fox's den" Abby asked noting Jenny began to smile "It was" she squealed "I think your falling in love with me" she teased "Look at how she blush's"

Jenny was blushing and couldn't help it "Don't you have work to do Abs?" she asked.

"I do but you're not off the hook Miss Shepard, not by a long shot" Abby squealed to her best friend before skipping away towards the elevator.

TBC…..

**So what do you guys think? Please review**

**Oh and check out my sort of Jibbs Advent Calendar story for Christmas, will be posting a one-shot a day, **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement. It means a lot.**

Chapter 8

Gibbs straightened his tie once more in the mirror tonight was the marine corporal ball, so he was dressed in his marine dress, ready to spend the night with a women he had begun to fall so hopelessly in love with.

He usually ended up going alone to support his fellow marines but this year he had asked Jenny to come with him.

After brushing off the dust once more Gibbs then took a deep breath before leaving for Jenny's house.

Meanwhile in her Georgetown property Jenny was looking at herself in her floor length mirror she smoothed down the silky dark green dress, she didn't own many dresses as she usually just wore trousers or the occasional skirt but hardly any dresses, the dress she was wearing now was one of her favourites.

Her hair was up in a scruffy bun with some strands of hair framing her face, she also wore dark green high heels that matched the dress. Her phone began to ring.

She then made her way over to her bed where her phone sat, she sat down and answered it "Shepard" she answered knowing exactly who it was.

"I need you Jenny" Director Daniel Davis's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"What!" Jenny yelled down the phone.

"I need you to be my security detail for tonight, your team are already doing it, so why won't you?" he asked.

"I'm busy" She yelled before closing the phone and throwing it back on her bed and huffing only for her phone to ring again.

"What" she growled thinking it was her boss and ex again.

"It's me Jethro, you ok?" Gibbs's sweet an charming voice spoke to her making her feel at ease and calmer.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for snapping at you" she smiled down the phone although he couldn't see it he knew he was making her smile.

"Don't say sorry it's a sign of weakness" Gibbs told her knowing that Jenny was rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway I want to know if your ready" He enquired.

"As a matter of fact I just finished" Jenny let out a little laugh, he seemed to have great timing.

"Well then look out your window" he spoke to her.

Jenny smiled before walking over to the bedroom window and pulling back the curtain and looking down at the road below her, She smiled as her green eyes met Gibbs's blue, he looked up at her with a charming smile before waking one hand to her.

She nodded at him before putting the phone down and walking over to her dressing table and putting it in the clutch hand bag then she went downstairs and towards the front door and opened it.

There stood on her door step was standing Gibbs, looking as handsome and as charming as possible, he was holding a bunch of orchids just like when they had gone on their first date.

"You look beautiful" Gibbs complemented her, looking her up and down and it was true she really did look beautiful.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She smiled at him before reaching up and kissing him and he kissed her back, when they finally pulled apart Jenny put the flowers in a vase then they left.

Half an hour later they arrived at the ball, Gibbs got out of his truck then walked around the other side to let Jenny out. "Thank you" She smiled as she took his hand, they both then walked into the building.

"Name?" The person checking them in asked.

"Dr Leroy Jethro Gibbs and guest" Gibbs spoke, his hand still in Jenny's.

"Yep there you are" the younger man said looking at the guest list "enjoy your evening sir" the man smiled before letting the couple walk away.

Together they then walked down the stairs, there was a band on the stage who were already playing music, meaning some couples were already dancing. But most were just standing, talking and drinking.

"I'll get us some drinks" Gibbs suggested walking away leaving Jenny alone for a moment.

"Jenny" the redhead turned to find Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby coming towards her.

"Abs what are you doing here?" Jenny asked hugging her goth friend.

"The director needed an extra person and I had nothing to do" Abby explained

"Where is the director?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Around" Ziva gave the redhead a small smile.

"Hi guys" Gibbs greeted them as he came back over to Jenny with two tumblers if bourbon in his hand, he then handed Jenny one.

"Thank you" She smiled to him.

Abby looked Gibbs up and down, he looked very handsome indeed "Well Gibbs, don't you clean up nice" she almost giggled only to be jabbed in the side by Ziva.

"Thanks Abby" Gibbs gave the goth a small smile before looking at Jenny and noting how beautiful she looked.

"We should, get back to the director" Tim nodded to the couple.

"See yah later guys" Jenny smiled to them as they walked away.

"You wanna dance?" Gibbs asked taking her glass from her and putting it on a table next to his.

"Sure" Jenny loved dancing, she wasn't very good but loved doing it and it surprised her that Gibbs was even asking her to dance.

He smiled at her before taking her to the dance floor and then holding one of her hands in his and then resting his other hand on her waist, her free hand went to his shoulder, then they began to sway to the music.

Both were surprised how well they fitted together, how well they were already so in sink. "Jethro…" she began looking up so her green eyes met his.

"Jen…" he began his eyes looking at hers. Both could see the love and desire they reflected, both knew what they wanted to say.

"You're a great dancer" Jenny chickened out, feeling maybe that it was too soon to tell him how she felt about him.

Gibbs was surprised for a moment but smiled at her "Your aren't bad yourself" he complemented before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips as the song ended and everyone broke apart.

They then walked off of the dance floor hand in hand "I'm just going to go talk to an old friend I'll be back in a minute" Gibbs smiled to her Jenny.

"Sure" she nodded before going back to their drinks and taking a sip from hers.

"Jenny" the redhead turned to find her boss and ex.

"Director Davis" she glared at him "What do you want?"

"Oh dont be like that Jenny" he rested his hand on her arm.

She shrugged off of his arm "I already told you, it's special Agent Shepard" she growled at him.

"Ok on the job, but off the job" he grinned at her wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer ignoring her protests.

"There is and never will be any off the job" Jenny tried to push Davis away.

"Have I told you how good you look in that dress" David asked her eyeing her curves in the green dress.

"Get your eyes off of me and on your wife" jenny tried to push him away once more but Daniel's grip was just too strong.

"Hey" came the familiar gruff voice stopped made both Jenny and Daniel turn to look at him. The moment Gibbs set eye's on Jenny he saw the relief flood through her features.

Gibbs glared at the other man who immediately moved his arm from around Jenny's waist and stepped back a little bit.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Davis spat at Gibbs.

"Yeah, you can leave Jenny alone" he growled at him.

"I think, that _Special Agent Shepard_ can look after herself" the man challenged back at Jenny to Gibbs.

"Well obviously you are not listening to her when she tells you back off so either you start listening to her or I have to punch you into submission?" Gibbs asked as Jenny put a hand on his arm, in an attempt to control his temper.

"Hey" they all turned to find Helen Daniel's wife "It's Special Agent Shepard isn't it?" She asked offering the redhead her hand.

"Yes, you must be the directors wife" Jenny shook the women's hand.

"I didn't know you were a former marine" the blond smiled at Jenny as she wrapped an arm around her husband.

"I'm not" Jenny shook her head before pulling Gibbs close to her "This is Jethro, my ex-marine" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Helen smiled at Gibbs before music reached her ears "I come on Daniel it's our song" she pulled him away "It was nice meeting you" she waved to Jenny and Gibbs over her shoulder before pulling Director Davis onto the dance floor.

Jenny then turned to Gibbs "Thank you" she reached up and kissed him lovingly.

"Anytime" he kissed her.

"I should probably tell you what that was all about" Jenny sighed resting her hands on Gibbs's muscular chest.

"I know" he almost cringed.

"How?" she asked concerned looking up at him, his hands raised and covered hers and gave them a squeeze.

"Tony has a big mouth, but don't blame him I made him continue talking" Gibbs replied.

Jenny nodded "You threaten him or something?" she asked with a smile.

"Or something" he smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her again, only this time she began to heat it up, Jenny began to run her hands through his hair making his short back and sides stick up, meanwhile his tongue explored her mouth "Maybe we should get out of here?" Gibbs suggested.

Jenny just murmured a response against his neck that he took as a yes. "Your place or mine?" Gibbs asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yours is closer" Jenny replied before dragging him to the exit.

TBC….

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jenny woke up on a Saturday morning months later, the first thing she was aware of was that she was in an unfamiliar bed, but as soon as she breathed in the scent of sawdust and coffee filled her nostrils.

Jethro, just his name brought a smile to her face, everything was good with him, they connected so well, they fitted together in every way.

She sat up and looked around, she felt alone. She then began to wonder why she was alone, "Jethro" she called his name.

Then she noticed the note on the pillow, carefully she picked it up and read it stifling a yawn, _ Jenny, got called into work, call you later Jethro x P.S coffee was last brewed at 0600 p.p. see you later for dinner xxxx_

Jenny couldn't help but find herself tracing the kisses he had left on the paper, she then looked over at the clock and found that it was 0800.

She should get up she thought before slipping out of the covers and going over to her duffle bag that she kept at his, encase she slept over which she did often. She pulled out an old NCIS t-shirt and skinny jeans before slipping them on.

Just as she had tied her hair in a messy bun she heard the noise of the front door closing and then movement in the kitchen, she knew that Gibbs wouldn't be home this soon.

Her investigator instincts kicked in, she went over to her hand bag from the night before and pulled out her gun and then began to make her way down the stairs.

Hardly making a sound she made her way into the kitchen, she stood for a moment taking a deep breath before turning into the room and holding her gun "Freeze federal Agent".

Jenny was met by a tall skinny redhead, she looked at Jenny and let out a little laugh, she wore an expensive suit and high heels "Well well well Jethro's latest squeeze" she began to walk around Jenny and look her up and down. "What are you twelve?" the women asked eyeing Jenny.

"Who are you?" Jenny growled, she had a bad feeling about the women.

"Diane, Jethro ex-wife as of six months ago" the redhead held out her hand to Jenny "And who might you be Miss police women?" she asked.

"Federal Agent" Jenny reminded her of the words she had yelled when she walked in "What are you doing here?" the younger redhead asked.

"I'm came to collect the last of my stuff, hopefully without getting caught" Diane explained "And I'll ask again who are you?"

"Jenny Shepard" Jenny answered; Diane nodded before moving over to her handbag and turned to walk out.

"He'll forget about you soon" Diane stopped and turned to Jenny "He always does"

Jenny gulped "I don't think..." Jenny began but was cut off.

"Or he'll realise you can't replace Shannon" Diane began but then stopped when she saw the confusion on Jenny's face "You don't know"

"Know what?" Jenny asked concern evident in her eyes.

"About Jethro's first wife and daughter, they died when he was in Kuwait"

"Oh God" Jenny's hand went to cover her mouth "He didn't…"

"He doesn't talk about it, he waits until you find out and then just lets you walk" Diane spoke bitterly

"Maybe you shouldn't walk, we all have our secrets, it's hard to talk about losing people we love" Jenny replied.

"When you see him give him this" Diane handed her a silver pocket watch "Maybe you'll be good for him, I wish you luck though" and with that she was gone.

Jenny stood for a moment taking in everything that Diane had told her, she thought that she knew Jethro very well, God she was ready to tell him that she loved him, she was ready to give her heart to him and now she found out that he had a family, he had a past that he hadn't told her about in their two months together.

She took a deep breath, for once she loved someone, she really loved him and that meant she loved everything about him. She wouldn't leave him, not after he already prove last night how much he loved her.

Hours later after she got a phone call saying that Gibbs was going to have to work on the night shift so wouldn't be able to make dinner plans she decided to bring dinner to him.

She walked in to the hospital with a bag of take out in her hand, Tobias looked up from doing his charts to find the redhead walking past him "Hi Jenny" he smiled at her.

"Dr Fornell" Jenny smiled

"Tobias" she smiled at him "Do you know where I can find Jethro?" she asked.

"He's up in the children's ward, he'll be happy to see you" he nodded "Just go up a level"

"Thank you" Jenny smiled at the other doctor before walking over to the lift.

As she stepped in to the elevator to find Dr Gelfand already in it "Something wrong that you need a doctor for?" he asked her.

Jenny gave him a weak smile "I'm here to see Doctor Gibbs" Jenny nodded.

"Oh that's still going on" Todd almost groaned making Jenny feel even more uncomfortable and begging the lift to hurry the hell up.

"Yup" Jenny nodded, letting out a breath as the elevator dinged and she walked out as fast as she could.

Then she began to walk around the ward and stopped when her eyes set on the man she loved, he stood talking to a little girl, smiling and laughing with her, she understood why he was so good with kids.

All of a sudden the little girl looked over Gibbs's shoulder and looked at Jenny who was standing in the doorway. "Doctor Gibbs do you know that lady?" she asked.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jenny and motioned for her to come in, "Yeah Lucy I do this is my girlfriend Jenny".

"You're pretty" the little girl now known as Lucy complemented.

"Thank you" Jenny couldn't help but blush a little.

"I had a hurty arm but Doctor Gibbs made it better" Lucy grinned at the older women.

Jenny's heart swelled "He's a miracle worker isn't he" Gibbs smiled at the comment.

"I think he had magic powers" Lucy added and Jenny nodded "I'm feeling tired now, I'm gunna have a nap"

"Your arm will be better before you know it" Gibbs assured the little girl "I'll come by tomorrow maybe you can teach me to play go fish?" Gibbs asked.

"You sure I'm good at it" the girl giggled but then stifled a yawn.

"Then you'll be an expert" Gibbs smiled before turning to walk out

"Bye Miss Jenny"

"By Lucy" Jenny replied with a friendly smile before following Gibbs out of the room as Lucy fell asleep. "Sweet girl" Jenny commented as Gibbs took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Yeah, fell of the jungle gym at school, landed awkwardly on her arm" he explained briefly, "Let's take this to the canteen" he motioned to the takeout bag, the redhead nodded.

Fifteen minutes later they sat in the empty canteen area silently earing their food, well Gibbs was Jenny was kind of picking around her food and Gibbs had noticed, "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded weakly but then gave up the facade "Your ex-wife dropped by this morning"

Gibbs's eyes went wide "Diane, what did she want?"

"To give you this back" she pulled the pocket watch out of her pocket and put it on the table.

"My grandfather's pocket watch" Gibbs smiled picking it up and admiring it for a moment, "If she was horrible don't worry about her, she's just bitter" he took Jenny's hand and squeezed it.

"What did she say or do?" Gibbs asked sensing something else.

"She told me" Jenny stated.

"What" Gibbs asked concerned once again.

"Diane told me about Shannon and Kelly" Jenny watched as she went ridged and look almost upset. "It's ok" she squeezed his hand "I understand, I really do, my mum died when I was young, my dad died in 95, I know what it's like to lose a family" she spoke to him softly.

"It's hard to t…" Gibbs spoke slowly,

"It's hard to talk about them I know" the redhead assured "I love you Jethro, all of you" she leant down and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too" he assured pulling her in for another kiss.

Just as things began to get heated her phone began to ring, she groaned before pulling her phone out of her pocket "Shepard, right….uhuh…ok…. I'll be there in twenty" she then put the phone down and back in her pocket.

"I've got a case, I have to go".

Gibbs nodded "Go catch a bad guy" Jenny smiled before reaching down and kissing him.

"Coffee shop tomorrow for breakfast?" she asked.

"Of course" he nodded before watching her go.

Neither of them knew it then but they wouldn't be meeting each other at the coffee shop, something bad was just waiting around the corner.

TBC…

**I'm moving this on a bit sorry hope you don't mind.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dr Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked out of the OR with a smile on his face, now was his favourite bit, telling the family that their loved one was going to be ok, seeing the relief on their faces.

He was also happy because for one in his life things were beginning to pick up, he had a job he loved even though it took up most of his life, he loved the rush of the surgery's the smiles on his patients faces when he told them that everything was going to be ok. Helping people on a daily basis.

And very importantly for once he had a women in his life that he had no secrets with and that accepted him for who he was and accepted the hours he worked. He loved Jenny, he'd told her that. She was smart, funny, very beautiful and they fitted together so well in every way, he felt like they had been together years not months. Jenny was someone he could see himself building a life with, settling down with. Gibbs was on cloud nine and he felt like nothing could bring him down.

Gibbs walked into the waiting room and soon spotted the nervous looking family of the man he had just operated on. As she approached them the wife stood up "How did it go?" she asked nervously.

"It went really well, Mr Carter should recover fine" Gibbs smiled.

"Oh thank you so much that's fantastic news" The women hugged Gibbs while the children nodded in agreement. "When can we see him?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"He's being taken to recovery, so soon, I'll send a nurse to come get you" Gibbs assured before walking away.

Just as he walked into the corridor to go and leave for the day his beeper went off.

He ran to the emergency bay where the ambulance brought people as fast as he could, when he got there, there were a large group of nurses and doctors crowding around a hospital bed, Fornell being one of them

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked him as he tried to push past the others to get a look at the patient.

"Jethro…" Fornell turned to Gibbs with a horrified look on his face.

Gibbs heart began to beat a mile a minute, he moved the nurse out of the way so he could look at the patient. The minute he saw her crimson hair, he knew who it was and his heart sunk.

Jenny lay on the hospital bed, an oxygen mask stuck to her face, her eyes closed and her skin pale but what Gibbs noticed and scared him the most was the blood, she covered in it, no one knew where it was coming from.

"She's been shot three times in the chest" one of the paramedics informed the doctors.

"Get an OR ready now" Gibbs yelled the nurses without even thinking, he had to save her, he had too.

Fornell turned to Gibbs and put his hands on his friend shoulders "You're sitting this out Jethro, this is way too personal for you, I'll do it" he explained.

"No" Gibbs shook his head being as pig headed and as stubborn as ever.

"You listen to me" Tobias yelled to his friend "We're wasting time arguing about this, now you go to the waiting room and wait until I come and get you" he ordered before turning to the gurney and began to push Jenny to the OR.

"Tobias" Gibbs called after him making Fornell stop and look over his shoulder at Gibbs "I can't lose her"

Fornell saw the love and worry in his friends eyes "I'll do my best" was the only reply he could give before taking Jenny to the OR.

Gibbs took and deep breath before turning on his heels and headed for the waiting room, once he got there he found that Jenny's team were already waiting.

"Gibbs" Abby got out of her chair and pulled the doctor into a hug "Have you heard anything?" she asked, tears at the brims of her eyes.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "I got the best doctor working on her" Gibbs assured Abby before going with her to sit with the others.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked once he sat on the chair opposite Tony who sat next to Ziva with her hand on his knee.

"We went to get the suspect and he decided not to come quietly, he began to shoot and she didn't hide for cover quick enough" Tony explained his eyes trained to the floor the whole time.

"You get him?" Gibbs asked.

"Right between the eyes" Ziva mumbled.

"That is an autopsy I won't mind doing" Ducky grumbled. Jenny had always been like a daughter to him and it pained him so much that she had gotten hurt like this, it did hurt them all.

"It was my fault" Tim mumbled from the other side of Abby "I should have had her back but I didn't" he said almost with a watery pout, the feeling of guilt was rising within him.

"It wasn't you fault Tim, were all a team, we all should have had her back" Tony assured the slightly younger man, earning him a squeeze on the knee from Ziva of reassurance.

"She'll be fine" Ducky assured them all from his place next to Ziva "Jennifer is strong" they all nodded in agreement, leaving them all in silence.

Gibbs looked around at the people in the waiting room, it was weird, he wasn't usually the one waiting to hear news about someone they loved, to have every ticking second feel like a minute every minute feel like an hour. He was never on this side of the glass and it scared him. Usually he's the one saving the lives not praying for a live to be saved.

What felt like hours later, the double doors finally swung open to reveal Dr Tobias Fornell, he made his was as quickly over to Jethro and the group of people he was with.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

Tobias took a breath before speaking "We removed the three bullets from her chest, one narrowly missed her rib cage, another almost hit the left lung and the other just tissue, we removed all of them and she's now stable"

All of the team and Ducky took a sigh of relief, she was going to be ok. "See didn't I say she would pull through" Ducky assured his friends who all then nodded to him.

Fornell then turned to Gibbs once more "And the baby's ok as well"

TBC…

**Please review, I hope you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks all so much for your reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 11

"The what?" Gibbs asked his eyes wide with confusion, happiness and a little bit of excitement.

"The baby" Fornell repeated, feeling uneasy under all the sets of eyes that were on him, the whole of Jenny's team and Gibbs'.

"Jenny's pregnant" Tobias looked at them all like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like it was something they all should have realised "You guys didn't know" they all shook their heads.

Gibbs' mouth was open as wide as his eyes.

"She's about a month, so I take it that ugh, Gibbs is the father unless…." He trailed off.

"Of course Gibbs is the father" Abby shook her head "Jenny isn't the type to cheat" she protested.

"Jennifer may not even know" Ducky began to muse "She works so hard, she may not have noticed" he explained "Has she been acting any different to you?" he asked looking at Gibbs.

"Nope" Gibbs shook his head, he was sure that Jenny would have told him when she found out. But then he began to wonder what this meant for their future. He already admitted he was in love with her and she said the same, he'd already pictured himself having a future with her, to start a family with her something he'd never wanted with any of his other relationships.

"Where is she now?" Ziva asked, her voice breaking through Gibbs's thoughts.

"She's in recovery and should wake up soon, you can go see her if you want, in room 245" Tobias smiled to the Israeli women before turning to his friend "Jethro you can take them can't you?"

"Uh yeah" Gibbs nodded weakly to Jenny's friends before they began to follow him out of the waiting room.

"Page me when she wakes up" Fornell asked over his shoulder to the other doctor

"Yup" Gibbs yelled back.

Moments later they arrived at Jenny's hospital room. Gibbs let the team go in first staying behind to take a breath, to prepare himself, to seeing jenny differently, now she was more than just his girlfriend that he was madly in love with but now she was the mother of his unborn child, the women he loved was carrying his baby.

He heard Abby gasp as she looked at Jenny who lay, pale and until in the bed with all sorts of wire coming out of her hooked up to machines. "It always looks worse than it is" Gibbs told them for comfort, it was true most of the machines were just there to tell the doctors that everything was ok.

Everyone spent half an hour watching Jenny as she slept, taking comfort in the movement of her chest, up and down and she breathed in and out.

"We should go" Ducky commented after a while "We all need a rest, she may not wake up soon" he added and the team nodded in agreement. "You'll call us won't you?" the ME asked Gibbs.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded. So five minutes later Ducky and the team left, holding Gibbs to his promise. It meant that Gibbs was now left alone with Jenny.

Carefully he made his way over to sit in the chair at her side, he leant over and grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. "I love you Jen" he mumbled.

His other hand then went to her abdomen where the life that they created grew it still hadn't quite sunk in.

"Jethro" a low whisper from Jenny got his attention, Gibbs turned to look at her to find her eyes slightly open "Jethro" she spoke again.

"Jen" he stood and leant over her placing kisses to her face making her give him a weak smile, the pain killers making her feel exhausted. She then watched as he pulled out his pager and paged someone.

"Did you….." she trailed off, feeling weird if he had operated on her, if he had been the one to open her up and see her insides.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "I had Dr Fornell to do it" he smiled "I couldn't…." he trailed off, tears almost welling in his eyes as he thought of what he would have to do.

"I wouldn't…" Jenny began knowing that he would know what she was going on.

"Jenny it's good to see you awake" Fornell gave her a weak smile as he walked into the room. "I managed to remove the bullets and stop the internal bleeding, you should recover normally" he explained.

Jenny eyed Fornell, she could see that there was something he was hiding. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"While doing your blood tests, we found that you are pregnant, we then decided to do a scan to make sure everything is ok and it is, you're about a month gone" Fornell explained.

Jenny's expression was similar to what Gibbs's had been, she was shocked, she hadn't been expecting it. I mean she wanted children; she'd always thought that she might one day be lucky enough to find Mr perfect and settle down but wasn't expecting that to happen right now.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll come back in the morning to check up on you" Fornell then left the couple alone.

"I can't…." Jenny began "I'm…We're…"

"I know" Gibbs nodded slowly "It's scary, but we can do this Jen" Gibbs assured her by squeezing her hand only to have her move away.

"You don't have to stay with me, just because I'm having your kid" Jenny's eyes met his.

"Jen, I'm gunna stay with you, baby or no baby, I'm in love with you, I love you" Gibbs told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Jenny closed her eyes and in haled his comforting sent of coffee, sawdust and a hint of bourbon. "I love you too" she mumbled "I didn't even know" she shook her head "Some detective I am" she mumbled to herself as Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed.

"You've been busy, easy to miss" he smiled as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear making sure it was out of her beautiful face.

"Ziva got him by the way, the bastard that did this to you" Gibbs gestured to the bandages across her chest.

"I knew she would" Jenny smiled to herself "So we're gunna be ok?" she asked resting a hand on her stomach, there was no sign yet of the baby inside her it was almost like a little secret that was just between herself and Gibbs.

"We're going to be amazing, you are going to be an amazing mother" Gibbs leant down and kissed her, everything was gunna be better than amazing.

TBC….

**I thinks there's only gunna be a couple of chapters left. Hope you guys like this please review.**

**Any suggestions on the baby, name or sex?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews and support.**

Chapter 12

Jenny stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks and once she was strong enough she was allowed to leave the hospital but wasn't allowed to return to work for a couple of weeks.

This week was the last week before she got to go back to work, so she was in a very good mood and also to add her happiness, today was the day that she was going to go for the first scan, she and Jethro were going to see their baby for the first time.

She still wasn't used to saying it, that realisation that she was going to be a mother still hadn't quiet sunk in and she still couldn't believe that Jethro had said that he would move in with her as long as she let him build a boat in her basement and she still couldn't believe that she had agreed to that but she was definitely happy that she had.

Gibbs woke on the morning of the scan, he rolled over in the king size bed that he shared with his girlfriend, the women he loved, he smiled at the sight of her, the covers pulled up to her neck to fight out the cold and her red hair splayed across the white pillows.

He loved her, he wanted to marry her, he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, they were starting a family, she had their child growing in her stomach and today they were going to see it for the first time. He was going to make sure that she got the best medical attention she could get, he was going to make sure that she and the baby were going to be healthy. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her or their baby girl or boy.

Pulling her close be pressed a kiss to her head and closed his eyes for a moment, it was times like this that he cherished, it was just them being Jenny and Jethro, not Special Agent Shepard and Doctor Gibbs. They could just be two people in love, two people who couldn't wait to be parents, to raise a child together.

Jenny woke moments later with a smile on her face, she looked at Jethro for a moment and noticed he was awake before reaching up and kissing him. "You ready to see the baby?" Gibbs asked once they pulled away.

"I think so" Jenny smiled at him "Can you believe we're gunna be parents in seven months?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded as he let a hand wander to Jenny's stomach where the life they created grew. "We have seven months to prepare, don't worry" he brushed some hair out of her face, he knew she was worried and didn't want her to be, he wanted her to enjoy everything "We'll do it all together" he promised before leaning down and kissing her again.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked her after a sudden.

Jenny smiled at him for a moment "Someday" she smiled "Later" she assured him before pulling him down for a kiss to which he responded happily.

"Mmm we'd better get up so we don't miss the appointment" Jenny reminded him when they parted and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded remembering that he had some patients he wanted to check on.

Two hours later Jenny was settled in the exam room and was laying on the table as Gibbs stood beside her near her head and they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Laura is a great doctor" Gibbs assured Jenny "She's the best OBGYN that I've ever met" he smiled

Jenny nodded at Gibbs and grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Calm down" she smiled at him, knowing he was nervous, she was nervous as well but wasn't showing it as much, "Like you told me, everything's going to be fine" she pressed a kiss to his hand.

Moments later the door opened and Dr Laura Marsh walked in, "Jethro" she smiled at him before holding out her hand to Jenny "You must be Jenny, I've heard a lot about you" she smiled and Jenny shook her hand.

"Same here" Jenny smiled to the women as she watched her sit down on a chair and wheel herself towards Jenny.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked

"Good, tired, nauseas" Jenny smiled at her.

"Well that's all normal and I'm sure Jethro's taking good care of you" Laura smiled at Gibbs.

"Of course" Jenny answered with a nod as she squeezed Gibbs's hand and he squeezed back.

"Ok let's see your baby" Laura smiled at the couple "Jenny's could you pull your top up for me" she smiled as the redhead did as she was told.

Moments later Jenny and Gibbs watched as a grainy, black and white image appeared on the screen, they gripped each other's hands tightly waiting to see their baby for the first time.

"There it is" Laura broke out into a smile as she pointed to a spot on the screen "It looks good from what I can tell, the trauma hasn't seemed to have had an effect" she turned and looked at Jenny and Gibbs, "I print you guys off some sonograms" she then got up and left the two alone.

"That's are baby Jen" Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"I can't believe it" she confessed bringing a hand to cover her mouth, tears began to well in her eyes, "I love you" she grinned at him.

"I love you" Gibbs leant down and kissed her before pulling away.

Laura then walked back into the room, sonograms in her hand "I printed a couple, here you go" she handed them to Jenny.

"Thank you so much" He smiled before taking them and Jenny pulled down her top and sat up, getting off of the table.

"I want to see you in a couple of weeks, Jethro can help you make an appointment at the desk" the OBGYN smiled before letting Jenny and Gibbs leave.

Once making an appointment it was time for them to split, he had to go to work, he had patients to see.

"So…" Gibbs trailed off as he ran his hands up and down her arms "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going to drop by NCIS see my friends" she smiled.

"You're not supposed to get back to work next week?" he told her concerned.

"I'm only going to see them, I promise I won't do anything" she smiled before reaching up and was about to kiss him when they felt a third person come over to them.

They stepped back away from each other and Gibbs turned to face the man beside them. "What can I do for you Dr Gelfand?" Gibbs growled at the younger man.

"There's a patient that needs you attention" the man mumbled.

Gibbs took a deep breath before turning back to the women he loved "I'd better go" he suggested.

"Ok, talk to you later" she sighed before reaching up and kissing him quickly before watching him walk away. Todd stood for a moment smiling at Jenny who just gave him a weak smile, "Gelfand you coming" Gibbs yelled making the younger man come running after him, Jenny laughed a little to herself before walking off.

An hour later she walked into the NCIS bullpen, she missed it, she missed her team, even Tony.

"Jenny" Suddenly the red head was locked into an Abby hug.

"Oh I've missed you Abs" she smiled hugging the women back lightly.

Both women then walked towards the rest of the team "Hey guys" she smiled at them and they all greeted her.

"So how's the baby?" Abby asked.

"See for yourself" Jenny smiled bringing out some of the sonograms she'd nicked from Jethro and handed them around.

"Their beautiful" Abby squealed.

"You can barely see the baby Abs" Tim looked at her confused.

"Yeah but with Jenny and Gibbs as their parents it's a given" Abby shrugged her shoulders.

Jenny laughed to herself, although the Goth did have a point, if their kids had Gibbs eyes…. She then felt like she was being watched and it wasn't anyone from her team. She looked up at the catwalk and saw, her ex, the director, a man who had haunted all of her relationships for years, as soon as their eyes met he walked back into his office.

"I'll be back in a minute" she smiled to them before making her way to the Directors office.

She ignored the assistants attempt at stopping her, she just walked into the office.

"What can I do for you?" Daniel Davis asked his best agent and Ex.

"Two things, one I wanted to remind you that I'm coming back to work next week" she reminded him as she walked in.

"Yes, I hear your operation and recovery went well" Davis tried to act all business around her even though really he just wanted to go back to looking her up and down and imagining her with no clothes on.

"Very well" Jenny smiled at him "Second thing" she continued "When I come back, we're going to need to talk about maternity leave" she smiled as she took in his shocked expression.

"Your pregnant?" He asked almost surprised.

"Yes" Jenny nodded.

"Who…I mean surely not the Marine ass-hole" Daniel almost laughed, how could she be with such a man.

"That's Dr marine ass-hole to you" she added with a smile "And for you information he's a good man and he loves me and I…" Jenny began, not sure why she felt she needed to defend herself.

"You what…You love him?" Daniel scoffed "I thought you'd only ever love me, that's what you told me" he growled at her "When you got drunk at the Christmas party" he reminded her.

"I was wrong, so very wrong" Jenny raised her voice, why would he bring up such a painful memory, she'd regretted it, she had been drunk and stupid. "You haven't ruined me, I thought you had, but Jethro saved me, he showed me what it's like to really love someone and be loved by someone" she rested the palms of her hands on the desk.

"And I can't wait to have this baby" she rested a hand on her stomach, "to start a beautiful family with him, to spend the rest of my life with him and for the rest of your life I want you to know, that I regret everything to do with you and that all you are is a slimy, dirty man whose wife I feel very sorry for" Jenny flipped her pony tail over her shoulder before walking out, she'd made her peace, Daniel Davis would never haunt her again, now she could look to the very beautiful and bright future she was going to have with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

TBC…

**So there's like one maybe two chapters left of this but most likely just an epilogue . I hope you guys like this, please review it means a lot. **

**Oh and if you could get this story to 100 reviews it would mean so much!**


	13. Epilogue

**Thanks for getting me to 100 reviews means a lot…. Here's the last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the children.**

Chapter 13

5 years later….

Nine months later Jenny had given birth to a healthy baby boy who they had named Nathan Jasper Gibbs but most people just called him Nate. He had been the apple of his parents eyes and had been proudly shown in the hospital when Jenny would bring him by to visit. He was as handsome as his father with his dark brown hair and dreamy blue eyes that made Jenny sure he was going to break a few hearts when he was older.

Nate was also loved dearly by his NCIS family who visited regularly and he found he spent a lot of his time with Abby in her lab when he got to visit.

Much to Nathan's displeasure but to his parents delight when there little boy had turned four they had found that Jenny was pregnant again and so nine months later Sarah Ann Gibbs was born, she had auburn locks and sage green eyes, she was beautiful and in minutes she'd had Gibbs wrapped around her little finger.

Jenny and Gibbs had married when Nathan was one, both were very happy when he hadn't cried once in the ceremony but then he always had been a good baby who had developed his father's quietness much to his parents delight.

Gibbs still worked as the head of Orthopaedic surgery at Bethesda and Jenny still worked at NCIS but she didn't work as much as she liked spending time with her children and the team understood that, so Tony was given a lot more responsibility and he didn't mind at all.

As for Director Daniel Davis, he only ever referred to Jenny as a Special agent and had decided to put their past together behind him much like Jenny had done and decided to focus on his wife and how he could be a better husband.

Dr Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in a very good mood, he had a three day weekend that he planned to spend with his children and beautiful wife and all his surgeries had been a success.

So he walked into the locker room with a smile on his face "Someone's happy" Fornell commented as Gibbs walked over to his locker and began to change into his normal clothes, the inside of his locker door had been decorated with picture that Sarah and Nate had drawn him and Gibbs had also stuck a picture of Jenny and the kids just to remind him that he wasn't dreaming that he really did have a beautiful family.

Gibbs didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulders, a lot of people noticed how he had changed since he had a family, he smiled a lot more and was happier in himself.

"Well I've got a date for tonight" Fornell leant against his locker as Gibbs turned to face him.

"With who?" Gibbs asked knowing full well that Fornell was jealous that Gibbs had the perfect wife and children.

"Diane" Tobias smiled.

"Not…" Gibbs trailed off hoping they weren't thinking of the same Diane who was his ex-wife.

"The very same" Fornell grinned "I did always like her" he nodded.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when she clears out your bank account" Gibbs grabbed his jacket out of his locker before putting it on and closing the locker.

"Have a nice weekend" Fornell called after Gibbs as he walked out of the room but his friend didn't reply.

As he walked to the reception area to sign out for the weekend Gibbs noticed the little boy sitting on the desk talking to Shirley who sat behind it. "Nate what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he approached his son and the blond nurse.

"Dad" Nathan gave his father a toothy grin "I spent the day with grandpa Ducky in the autopsy room where he showed me all the tools to cut open a body, he kind of does what you do" the five year old explained.

"Kind of but he opens up dead people, hopefully I work on live ones" Gibbs explained.

"Dad have you ever killed a person, cos when I asked mum if she had, she didn't answer me" Nathan asked cocking his head to the side.

"How did you get here?" Gibbs asked trying to avoid that question much like Jenny had.

"Uncle Tim gave us a lift on his way to get a sup…suspe…. A bad guy" the little boy explained just as Jenny walked around the corner carrying baby Sarah in her arms.

"Hey" Gibbs smiled at his wife as she approached him, "I thought I was meeting you at home" He leant over the baby and kissed Jenny lightly on the lips to say hello.

"I thought it would be nice to surprise you" Jenny grinned at him, they often did this to each other, turning up at one another's work place un announced with the kids at the end of the day.

"A wonderful surprise" Gibbs smiled at her before taking baby Sarah out of Jenny's arms "How's my little girl?" he asked.

"she's good" Jenny assured before turning to their five year old "You've been helping look after her haven't you Nate?" she asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah" Nathan nodded

"Sarah's not so bad is she buddy?" Gibbs asked knowing the boy still didn't like having a sister very much, so that's why Gibbs and him spent a lot of time together on the boat.

"I guess not, it is funny when she throws her food everywhere" The boy smiled at the memory.

"Yeah for you" Jenny mumbled, she was the one that had to clear up the mess the little girl made.

"Come on, let's go home" Gibbs linked an arm with Jenny while Nathan ran off in front and Sarah was held safely in her father's arms taking comfort in the sound of the mummers of his heart…..

The end….

**Hope you guys liked this, I liked the last line not sure about the rest of you but yeah there it is the end.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, this had been one of my favourites to write and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it.**

**Remember I have plenty of other stories you guys can read if you want all Jibbs, because why would I write anything else.**

**Lastly please leave one last review it would mean a lot.**


End file.
